


Gut Punch

by jackwabbit



Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [19]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Double Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Post-Two, Pre-Three.Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Not all punches hurt. Not in the same way, anyway. Hugh’s POV in “Overstimulated.”
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gut Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.

I thought I was fine with it.

More than fine. I’d been wanting it. It was Paul who’d been hesitant. Not that I blamed him. After all he’d been through – after all I’d put him through – I understood why he was taking things slowly.

But after too many kisses that toed the line but wouldn’t cross it, I was more than ready when he pushed his luck (and me) tonight.

I remembered Paul as an aggressive lover, and that hadn’t changed. It seemed he’d finally had enough foreplay, too, and I was all too willing to let him have his way.

Until it burned.

I’d expected that, after so long, and it wasn’t bad. I knew we could work through it. Normally, I’d have done just that. I remembered how.

The problem was, I also remembered something else.

And suddenly, the burn was different, with no end in sight.

Except this time, a single word stopped it.

I tried to explain, but I didn’t have to.

That’s when it hit me, for the first time since my return.

Not a memory, but a visceral punch to the gut.

Paul Stamets deserved every bit of my love.

And he had it.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. One, consent is very, very sexy. Two, for those inexperienced readers: sex should not hurt. If it does, back off and work on things until it doesn’t. If your (non)partner doesn’t do that, first off, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that. And second, I hope you can find a way to leave that person.


End file.
